


Two is better than One (Double the trouble)

by LuneChat



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Demons, Familiars, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Nam Woohyun-centric, Pervert Myungsoo (sorry Myungsoo), Spell Failure, Supernatural Creatures, Werewolf(?), blood contract, kinda dense Woohyun, spell book, sungyeol is the misery and savior in Woohyun's life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 06:19:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12575596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuneChat/pseuds/LuneChat
Summary: Sungyeol bought a spell book and Woohyun insisting that the spell book was a fake one, until they decide to try out (or tricked into it, in Woohyun's case) one of the spell and two handsome male appear from the pentagram that they've drawn.Except, those two weren't a regular, normal male.





	Two is better than One (Double the trouble)

**Author's Note:**

> Please believe me when I said that the tags were the only intimidating things in this whole story. And probably the summary is a bit misleading (I forgot the initial summary I've written before). The title too.

Woohyun wonders as he carefully chants the spell written on the book in his hold,  _where_  did he went wrong? Is it option: 

     a. Him being not strong enough to refuse Sungyeol's crazy idea. 

     b. His big mouth that refuse to back down in the silly arguments. 

     c. Him befriending Sungyeol. 

     d. All of them combined. 

  

_It's definitely D._  He thought to himself. 

 

He ignored the hand poking on his side and the bored voice telling him _'it's not going to work, you silly.'_  that was keep being repeated by another  _human_  in the room. Instead, he focused on the book and the ugly handwriting.  _Seriously,_  a 3rd grader could write better than this witch or whoever wrote the book. 

But his patience is running low, he finally got fed up with all the incessant poking. He stops his chanting and snapped. "Stop it! What's wrong with you? Can't you see that I am busy?" 

The perpetrator only looks at him with his pair of small eyes, that were borderline bored and sleepy. No sign of being guilty or shocked at Woohyun's sudden outburst. "I'm bored, let's play." 

"You're what??" Woohyun asked in disbelief. He let out a scoff. "Go play with yourself. You see, I am currently chanting the reverse spell, I do it for both of us. You don't like human world and I don't like you, so sending you back is the wisest decision." 

"Corrections. I didn't like the human, not the human world. And that's not what you said last night when I pound into--" Woohyun quickly jumped to shut the other's mouth with his hand. Face flushed red. 

"S-shut up you pervert! This and that are di-different matter!" Woohyun cursed himself over his stutter, flustered mess he is. 

He quickly retracts his hand though, when he feels the other was licking his hand. It was warm and sticky and reminds him of just what that tongue can do to him and.. _NO! Why the heck I am thinking about it now?!_  Woohyun's cheeks turned redder at the thought. 

He turned around, giving the other his back. Both from wanting to start chanting the spell again and to hide his flushed cheeks. 

He clears his throat and start to chanting the spell from the beginning once again. All the while cursing Sungyeol in his head for the misfortune he had to face now. 

If only one month ago he didn't came when Sungyeol called him to meet him at the taller male's house, if only he could just shut up and go back home ignoring Sungyeol's whining, if only.. 

\--  

"You bought what?" Woohyun ask in disbelief.  

"A spell book, hyung." Sungyeol replied while grinning excitedly, ignorant of the other's  _'are you fucking kidding me'_  look. 

"Are you finally losing your mind? And exactly what are you going to do with it?" Woohyun is utterly done with the Harry Potter obsession the other male had. This is beyond his maximum 'patience for facing stupid people' level. 

Sungyeol didn't feel offended one bit, instead he already turned some pages. Eyes sparkling with childlike curiosity. "Of course, to use some spell, hyung. Ohh! Look! They have a spell to cast a familiar, contracts with demon and cursing spell too." 

"A what??" Woohyun couldn't believe what he just heard. Why the heck would someone making a contract with demon? He let out a sigh. Someone needs to shove some reality to this airhead. 

"Yeol-ah, you know you were scammed by whoever sell you that book, right? Magic isn't real, so does the spell. That book is definitely a fake." 

"You don't know that!" Sungyeol snapped. Getting defensive over the spell book and clutch it to his chest protectively, like a mother would do to her baby. His big doe eyes look a bit glassy. 

Woohyun only shake his head, not affected at all by the taller male's bizarre act. "Of course, I do. There's no way a demon could appear from only a spell. Admit it, you got scammed." 

All of the sudden, Sungyeol's expression turned into a mischievous mode, one that Woohyun hate so much, because it screamed trouble. 

"You know what, hyung? How about we make a bet? Let's try one of these spells and if it didn't work, I'll admit I got scammed and I'll treat you to a lunch for a month. How is it?" 

Woohyun scoffed. "No, we are not going to try the spell. Why bother when you know it definitely wouldn't work anyway?" 

"Are you afraid, hyung?~" Sungyeol tease him with his shit eating grin. It was annoying as heck, but the elder wasn't going to follow what the other wants. 

"No, I'm not. It's just a poorly written nonsense written in old boo--" 

"Lunch for one month and that one gold ring you've been eyeing for half a year already. Deal?" Sungyeol quickly cut Woohyun's speech with a big grin, like he was sure he will win it. And honestly, it shut up him in one way and another. 

The gears in Woohyun's head start to work, he was tempted by the additional offer for the bet. He did have an eye for the particular gold ring at the jewelry shop near his workplace and was sure the spell isn't going to work. He could prove the spell was fake and he got the ring he wanted. It's a win win solution. 

Not like he had anything to lose if he lost. That is _if_ he could lose. So, what's the harm with trying, right? 

With that thought, Woohyun reluctantly nod. "Fine, you got me. But, no back-off from the promise if I win the bet. Okay? I'll make sure you buy me that ring." He suspiciously eyed the grinning male in front of him. 

"Promise!" Sungyeol shouted the reply happily, holding his pinky to link with Woohyun's to seal the deal. 

The younger male starts to suggest the spell they should try and honestly, Woohyun could care less. All of them sound ridiculous anyway. So, he only nodded when Sungyeol finally choose a demon summoning spell for them to try. 

They then started the preparation for the spell, including drawing a pentagram on (fortunately) Sungyeol's house living room floor with a chalk. Woohyun didn't want to clean up the mess if it was in his apartment, thank you. 

They scatter some candles and light it up one by one. Both of them standing in front of the pentagram. All preparations are done (Woohyun had to stop Sungyeol from turning off all the lights for dramatic purpose, because then, they couldn't read the spell later) and the time for them to chant the spell comes. 

Sungyeol holding the book and chanting the spell with Woohyun following whatever words Sungyeol spewed. And at the end of the spell, they took out the knife to cut lightly their palm (both wincing but trying to look composed), letting the blood droplets from the cut dropped to the pentagram on the floor. 

At first, nothing seems to happen and Woohyun already look at Sungyeol's dejected face with the  _'I told you'_  look on his face, ready to announced his win after nothing come out from the drawing after waiting for one minute. 

But then, after a long one minute and five seconds, something strange starts to happen. The pentagram drawing on the floor suddenly glows brighter and brighter, blinding both Woohyun and Sungyeol with the bright light, they had to close their eyes for a while. 

They were in that blinded state for almost fifteen seconds, when they start to feel the bright light is slowly dimmed and eventually gone. They tried to open their eyes carefully, afraid if there's another sudden light attack. 

Once they adjust to the normal vision once again, they scanned the surrounding to see if there's anything different. The wall, the couch and tv looks okay. They scanned the room more. 

  

And then, they finally saw _it._  

  

In front of them, on top of the circle. There are two inhumanely attractive males with all black leather jacket and tight black skinny jeans with a little red color on some parts, and black combat boots. Looking all cool and perfect for a fashion magazine cover shot. 

_Except_ , they weren't entirely human 

Because the black horns on top of their heads (if it were real, but  _who is he kidding_ , it looks sharp) screams danger and no human could appear from out of nowhere, right? Oh, and don't forget the black slim tail that moving freely behind those handsome males. 

The four of them didn't talk or move for almost a whole minute, the two humans haven't recovered from the shock and the two demons(?) waiting the other to start talking first. 

But then one of the two demons, the one with fiery red hair, getting a bit impatient with the silence after all. 

"So, both of you were the one who summon us?" He put one hand on his waist and gives the two humans a judging stare with his set of red eyes that matched his hair color, scanning them from head to toe, before letting out a sigh. 

"Myung, this is why I told you it was a bad decision to sign up as a summoning demon. The pay is large, but we will have to stay for a long time until the contract ends. And I heard human is stupid, they tend to make stupid wish too." 

The demon facing his friend and start ranting, ignoring the two humans in the same room. The other demon though, the one named Myung, only stare blankly at the red hair demon before shift his gaze to the still stunted duo. 

Hearing the word stupid, something in Woohyun's head snapped. "Who are you? How dare you to call me stupid! I don't care if you're a demon or--"

Sadly, his speech got cut when Sungyeol decide to cover his mouth and drag him to the corner of the room. Whispering in scared tone. " _Hyung!_  They're real demons! What if you make them angry and they burn you with fire or any of their dark magic?" 

"Buff theyh koll ushf shupit!" Woohyun protested despite his mouth being covered, eyes glaring the demons in front of them, but his gaze particularly locked with the small eyes of the red haired one. 

Sungyeol was about to scold the older male more, but all of the sudden, the raven-haired demon who keep being silence the whole time decide to speak. 

"But they're cute, hyung. I like them." The seemingly younger demon,  _Myung_  smile to his older demon friend. "I'll take the tall one." He added, smile getting bigger and a set of dimples could be seen on his face by now. 

Woohyun horrified expression turned into a confused one when he glances at Sungyeol and saw the taller male blushing instead of being afraid or insulted over being treated as a mere item. 

"Yahh! Aren't you supposed to be angry?? They talked about us like we are some kind of object and not human! Why are you blushing??" Woohyun use this chance to unwrap Sungyeol's hand from his mouth and start lecturing the younger male. 

"But.. he calls us cute, hyung." Sungyeol replied, eyes never leaving the raven-haired demon who smile suspiciously (in Woohyun opinion) bright at him.  

Woohyun was dumbfounded by the reply. Since when does this giraffe like to be called cute? For all he knows, the younger was always boasting about his manly back muscles. 

He didn't have chance to ponder for too long though, because in another second, Sungyeol was gone from beside him and reappear beside Myung. The demon already latched his arms around his friend, while his red-haired demon friend only glares at the pair in front of him in disgust. 

Woohyun was both awed and afraid at the same time. He starts thinking about his safety now. They're real demons and could use magic! 

After some seconds of watching the human-devil pair changing shy glances and smiles, the older demon let out another sigh. "This is really stupid." 

That seems to snap the demon Myung's attention from Sungyeol. He faced his demon friend, arms still wrapped around the tall human. "Hyung, that one is yours." He said while pointing at Woohyun in the corner of the room. 

"Me??" Woohyun was startled when the raven-haired demon mentions him. He almost falls back when he feels an unknown force pull him towards the red-haired demon. Both of the human and demon crashed and fell down to the floor. 

"Myung!" The older demon groaned when he recovered from the fall. Turns out the pulling was done by the younger demon. 

"You're too slow, hyung. That's why I decide to help." The devil, Myung grins innocently to the couple on the floor. 

"I can do it myself! Seriously, why do I have to get this midget from the entire human possible." The red-haired demon sighed. He starts standing up and dusting his clothes, not even considering helping the human who fell down with him. 

_Rude ass! Not like he was any taller than me by much! You're shorter than me when I use insoles. And when the time came, I would be the one calling you midget!_  Woohyun thought as he stands up on his own and dusting his clothes too. He is sensitive about his height, alright. 

What he didn't know was, each demon born with another special power outside the power earned by training. And to his bad luck, the rude demon had a power to read mind. 

So Woohyun was shocked beyond relief when the red-haired demon turned to look at him with a piercing glare (and if unconsciously he thought the other was hot af at that moment, that's completely unrelated). 

"What did you say? You want to call me midget once you wear your insoles, huh?" The demon let out a snort. "What an ungrateful creature. I, Kim Sunggyu is one of the highest rank demon in underworld and I don't know what trick you pull, but to summon me, you must have had a great luck, you brat." 

_Did he just read my mind??_  Woohyun panicked when he realized that he couldn't even be safe inside his own head. But on the really unrelated matter, he was awed that he could summon a high rank demon (as the other said).  _Get yourself together! This is not the time to think of unrelated matter, Nam Woohyun!_  

"For a matter of fact, yes I read your mind. And can you stop talking to yourself? It gave me headache." The demon,  _Kim Sunggyu_  said.  

That shut up Woohyun for real, he didn't know what to think of this situation anymore (not without having the demon read his thought). He could only blame his bad luck (and Sungyeol). 

Fortunately, or rather  _unfortunately_ , the taller demon who keep being silent all the time Woohyun and Sunggyu talk, finally open his mouth to end (or rather start) Woohyun's misery. 

"Hyung, if you don't want that one, can I have him?" 

To be honest, Woohyun is a bit shock by the proposition, but a lot of things happened in the last few minutes that he didn't have much energy to be surprised anymore. He was about to refuse the (kind but weird) offer, but nothing prepares him from the shock he got hearing Sunggyu's reply. 

" _No_ , keep your hands off of him. Just take care of that giraffe beside you. He's mine." 

Woohyun was baffled, he felt a bit offended they talk about him like he wasn't in the room, but more because Sunggyu claiming he wants him.  _Wasn't he just arguing with me a minute ago?? Is he mad?_  

Sunggyu just let out a grunt, before he hugs Woohyun from behind, startling the poor younger male in his hold. "Shut up. I can hear your thought, remember?" 

The elder demon let out a sigh. "It's an insult for us, demon, if we let our contractor being snatched by other demon. Besides, you look pretty cute up close and didn't you think I was hot earlier?" 

Sunggyu let out a mocking (sexy) grin that didn't do good for Woohyun's already beating-hard-heart. He really did hear about him thinking the demon was hot! 

"If you say so, hyung." The other demon, Myung replied. "But if you don't like him anymore later, can I have him? He's kinda my type too and I'm open for the idea of threesome." The younger added, smiling so innocent like he hadn't said anything sex related earlier. 

_Is this demon crazy too? And what's with that smile? He shouldn't be looking all innocent while proposing do dirty things like threesome!_  Woohyun silently thought, of course he forgot for a moment that the taller male (demon) behind him could hear his thought perfectly. 

"He's always like that, you know. Incubus tends to think about sex often, he was just lucky to born with an innocent face that somehow fools his prey to think he was no harm. A rare one in their race. But inside his head, he's still an incubus." Sunggyu explained a little. 

The explanation didn't make Woohyun any calmer, but he knows now that he need to be cautious around the innocent looking male more. Who knows what else the other could be thinking now with that kind of face. 

"If you really want to know, Myungsoo is currently thinking of way to make me agree to let you in his threesome heaven and he already planned on what he would do to both of you. Like having that tall male over there touching you while he fuc--" 

Woohyun quickly cut Sunggyu's unhelpful and unneeded information rumbling with putting his hand on top of the demon's mouth. He knows more than enough details than he like and it make his face flushed red in embarrassment. _Do all demons have no sense of shame at all?_  

"Wih acfhtually do. Buff noth machh." Sunggyu replied his question, despite his mouth still covered by the younger's hand. 

"Shut up! I wasn't really asking. And stop reading my thoughts!" He knows that maybe in another situation, he would be scared of the demon. But Woohyun was exhausted by all the drama and he only want to be home, free from this mess and probably cuddling with his cat, _mangmangie_. 

"Is that what your first wish? To be at home at this instant?" Sunggyu asked, successfully removing Woohyun's hand that covers his mouth all the while the younger busy pitying himself. One hand still circling the shorter male's waist. 

"W-wha? No--" Woohyun was about to argue more, but he realized that just in a mere second, he was already at the living room of his apartment. Not alone like he wanted to, but  _home._   

He didn't even think about how the demon could know the exact location of his apartment, must be another mind reading and other demon trick, he guesses. But he was bothered by the fact that the demon still had his hands on him even after reaching his place. 

"Uhh.. Could you please get your hands off me? We are already at my apartment, shouldn't you disappear or something until I make a new wish?" Woohyun tried to look at the demon's eyes while speaking, but it was a wrong move. Their face is too close to each other and his cheeks felt warm from the taller male's breath (and other things as well). 

"I think you mistook us, demon as the low-class genie. Demon didn't need to hide in the lamp to restore our energy like genie did, we could roam freely as long as we are near our contractor. And besides, I didn't put on my seal on your body yet. So, we’re only half bonded and I'm actually free. I just want to escape the gross couple, that's why I transfer us here."  Sunggyu briefly explained. 

The demon’s right-hand grab Woohyun’s chin to keep him in place, so he couldn’t escape Sunggyu’s gaze. “Do you have any wish in your mind right now so we could complete the bond? I have some ideas  _where_  should I place the seal on your body.” 

His voice was husky with a hint of teasing and Woohyun’s knees were weak all of the sudden, heart beating loudly against his ribcage. He couldn’t escape the deep smoldering gaze from the demon. 

"Calm down, I'll give you some time to think about it. I guess I could have some fun with exploring human world." Sunggyu chuckled seeing the tense and flustered younger male in his hold. 

"But, for now.." The demon closes the distance between their face so their lips almost touching. 

He smirks sexily that Woohyun think it should be illegal a demon could be so hot (not literally), before he closes the remaining distance, kissing the red and plump lips of Woohyun. 

Maybe, kissing isn't the right word for what Sunggyu did to him. The demon was closer to devouring Woohyun's mouth, claiming every inch of his mouth with his tongue, sucking his thick lower lip. 

Woohyun couldn't help the small whimper and moans every time the demon decides to tease him with biting his lip hard, but then soothing it with licking the abused organ. Sunggyu didn't stop kissing him for some minutes already and Woohyun is on the verge of passing out from the lack of oxygen. 

Thankfully the demon seems to notice it and finally let go of the shorter male's lips. Not without leaving a final peck to Woohyun’s now swollen lips. 

Sunggyu grins widely at the panting and flushed male in front of him, whom currently busy collecting his needed breath. Pleased he just rendered the talkative male into a hot mess. His gaze never leaves Woohyun's dark brown eyes for a second. 

_"You're mine."_  

 

That was the start of their sort of friends-with-benefit relationship. One kiss lead to another and when Woohyun find himself naked on his bed with the demon one night, limbs tangled with each other after a what Woohyun concluded as the best orgasm he ever had, he didn't even surprise with it one bit.  

Woohyun is by no mean an easy guy who usually sleeps around, but he ain't saint either. He did have a fair share of boyfriend in the past, so he did familiar with the act. But it's like Sunggyu just have an irresistible aura around him that always makes Woohyun weak towards his charm and ministration. 

And it turns out, the demon wasn't half bad as he thought when he first met him, he bothers Woohyun a lot, but also help him with some chores that the younger couldn't do it by himself. 

Like reaching up plates up in the highest rack (Sungyeol is the one who did it because he thought it was fun), feeding and playing with mangmangie when he was too busy with assignment to pay attention to his dear cat (though he is quite jealous when mangmangie purred happily on Sunggyu's lap, he didn't know whom he jealous of). 

And many other things, that somehow Woohyun think that the demon is almost like a roommate (with a lot of sex involved) and he could get used to it. Moreover, Sunggyu decide to hide his obvious black horn and tail when they were outside, doing weekly grocery shopping, or sometimes at home too, so he looks almost like a normal human. 

But of course, he still had a dream of having a perfectly normal relationship with  _a real human_ , so he finds himself finally able to borrow the spell book from Sungyeol's place. Although his ears had to bear with the sickening lovey-dovey act from the human-demon pair and sometimes loud voice from their too hot make out session. 

That was one week ago, though. He managed to get distracted every time he wants to try the spell, by none other than the red-haired demon. But today, it would be different, he said to himself. He wasn't about to back down with Sunggyu's endless teasing. 

\-- 

Woohyun snapped out of his reverie when Sunggyu's hands creep to his waist, back hugging him to once again trying to distract the younger male from completing the spell. 

He did stutter for a while because Sunggyu decide to nuzzle his nose to the back of Woohyun's neck and suck the skin on that area, seemingly not bothered by the fact the other was chanting spell to send him back to hell or wherever the demon come from. 

But, eventually Woohyun managed to finish the spell this time. He let out a big sigh and smiles sadly. He surely will miss the older man/demon's presence, but finally he could be free and start chasing his normal happiness. 

He waits for a full minute before the pentagram on the floor start shining with a glow that resemble the first time Sunggyu appeared and Woohyun had to close his eyes from the bright light. 

It took another thirty seconds before he able to open his eyes again, after the lights finally died down. He should be happy now that the spell seems to work (if the bright light is any indication), but something  _feels off._  

The first thing he notice, was the weight of someone's hands still circling his waist, where Sunggyu place his hands on before. Then, the warm chest and breath on his back.  _Weird. The spell should've work just fine, right? The pentagram did shine bright before._  

Woohyun was confused and decide to look over his shoulder, only to find Sunggyu's grim face right beside his head. He let out a surprised gasp, but the demon didn't even look at his direction, the taller male/demon just had this hard gaze concentrated solely to whatever in front of them. 

So, he follows the red-haired demon's gaze and he let out a loud shriek this time. 

There, in front of them. On top of the pentagram drawing, stood a huge dark-brown-furred-wolf. The top of its head was taller than Woohyun's head and the expression it wears wasn't exactly a friendly one either. 

Its clear grey eyes lock with the demon behind Woohyun at first, the wolf showing rows of sharp teeth and let out a growl, seemingly not liking the demon's presence. Before it laid its eyes on the human who was shaking in fright by now (not every day you could encountered a wolf, a huge one at that), afraid the beast would attack them soon enough. 

To Woohyun's utter confusion, the wolf's gaze seems to soften by a lot when it locks on him, he didn't know if it was real and how it happened. But then, he heard Sunggyu talk really close to his ear from behind and the hands on his waist tighten a bit. 

"You had just summoned a bothersome creature, Hyun-ah. Dogs are too easily attached and fierce to others whom it sense is going to be a threat for what they think they owned. He seems to like you already." 

Sunggyu let out a sigh. And Woohyun didn't know why he feel his cheeks grows warmer at the statement and possessive action. It almost like the demon was sulking because he got jealous of the wolf, but it couldn't be. _Right?_  

He didn't have time to dwell much on the feeling though, because he got the scare of his life once again that day when he heard another male sound, _a stranger_ , in his house. 

"And just  _who_  did you just call a dog, huh? And what exactly are you? A bull or a hamster? Or a hamster with a bull horn?" Comes a voice from none other than the wolf. 

Woohyun was gaping at the wolf in front of them while Sunggyu seems unbothered by the talking wolf.  _He talks! The wolf can talk! And the wolf is talking in a freaking human language!_  

“Lowly creature that didn’t even know about us, demons? Hmmphh.. You’re dumber than I thought.” The demon let out a snort like sarcastic laugh. 

“And you, Woohyun. Can you stop repeating the same sentence in your head? It wouldn’t change anything, it only makes my head hurt.” Sunggyu added, looking straight to the startled male’s eyes. 

The brown wolf ignored the demon’s words completely, instead he took a step away from the circle. Getting closer to Woohyun whom only getting even more panicked the closer the wolf gets to him. 

The wolf only stops once he is a step away from the trembling male in Sunggyu’s hold. He could feel the sharp gaze from the demon piercing his face, but he isn’t interested in the demon, so he ignores him once again. 

“So, your name is Woohyun? My new Master? Should I call you Master Woohyun then?” The big wolf asked in a calm voice, noting the terrified male's expression turned into a confused one as he speaks. 

"B-but.. I didn't summon you?" Woohyun replied, though it come more like a question instead. Because Woohyun really didn't think he was the one who summon the wolf earlier. 

"Yes, you did. I could only come to earth if someone summon me. Besides, we are tied by your blood when you shed a drop of your blood to make a contract earlier. You didn't remember?" 

Woohyun tried to think when did he drip his blood to seal the contract (like the wolf had said), as the 1st part of the spell didn't say anything that required any more blood. But then, it _hits_  him. Woohyun's eyes grow big in realization. 

When he was drawing the pentagram on his apartment floor earlier, he scrapes his left hand accidentally on the floor board and it did draws some drop of blood falling to the circle. _Was it that time then??_  

"Wha-- How is it possible to summon a wolf just from  _that?_ " Woohyun didn't realize he said the last part out loud. 

The wolf didn't paid attention to the still confusing male (and the glaring demon behind him). Instead, he seems to be more drawn to the human's scent, as he closing the distance and sniffing Woohyun's neck with his moist snout, instantly makes the human stiffen as he didn't expect the wolf would suddenly do that. 

"You smell okay. More than okay, actually. I was afraid my new master would smell horrible like the witch from last time, but you're my type, I approve you as my new master." 

The wolf seems satisfied with whatever he smells from Woohyun and it does make the human wondering how he smells from a wolf perspective. 

Woohyun mentally slap himself.  _It's not a time to be overly curious, Nam Woohyun! Grab a hold of yourself!_  

He was so busy with his own thought, that when Sunggyu suddenly snap and jump backwards to make some distances with the wolf, Woohyun let out a surprise yelp, louder than he usually does. 

"He won't be your new master. He's  ** _MINE._** " Sunggyu hissed at the big wolf, not once intimidated by the big size. 

Woohyun was about to protest that he was nobody's property, but he is kind of relief he is now in the safe distance from the wolf so he thanked the demon in his head. 

The wolf seems to think about something after seeing Woohyun's relief expression and let out a sigh (does normal wolf could let out a sigh though?). "I see that you're intimidated by my beast form, Master. Should my  _'human'_  form please you more?" 

The human was a bit dumbfounded by the offer, since he didn't know the wolf was able to shapeshift to a human form too. But he nodded in the end. At least if the other party wasn't a beast, the chance he would get attacked is slimmer,  _right?_  

It's a weird logic, he knows. But by now, Woohyun isn't sure if he could think normally when all the things around him are abnormal. 

Receiving permission from the human to shapeshift, the wolf slowly starts to change in front of Woohyun's eyes. It starts with the feet at first, slowly it turns into one of human's. Then, gradually all of the fur grown shorter and shorter, almost gone in the next few seconds. Leaving a hairless, tan body full of muscles. 

Just in less than a minute, the wolf already transforms into one of the hottest guy Woohyun ever seen in his life (and he already met many guys during his 22 years of living). And should he add,  _naked_? 

He swears that he wasn’t checking the other male out, but maybe he shouldn’t lie to himself. Because Sunggyu is growling behind him and tighten his hold on Woohyun even more, seemingly didn’t like the idea of Woohyun looking to another guy at all. 

The former wolf finally stands up from his crouching position and Woohyun let out an involuntary gasp as the display of muscles from the other.  _He's huge! I-I mean his muscles._  

He could feel his cheeks slowly getting red and before he knows it, Sunggyu already leave his side and throw a towel to the former wolf (now man). While muttering some sort of protest. "Stop being an exhibitionist. What's so great about those muscles? Show off."  

The man didn't seem to bothered by the demon calling him names, he just lift one of his eyebrow and quietly wrap the towel to his waist. But he did let out a satisfied grin when he look at the human's direction and saw Woohyun's flushed face, liking the effect he had on the male. 

Confidently, the former wolf starts walking towards Woohyun. "Do you like my new appearance, Master?" 

Truth to be told, Woohyun did think this man (wolf) was hot. The other still had his grey eyes, accompanied by thick black eyebrows, a set sharp of canines that was peeking when he grins, short dark brown locks and not as tall as Sunggyu, but taller than Woohyun.  _Well-built too._  

Overall, he is nice to look at and Woohyun couldn't deny that. Even when Sunggyu was growling in protest (the demon really like to read the human's mind), he only replied quietly in his head.  _What? It's the truth!_  

Receiving no response from his Mater, the man walks closer towards Woohyun until he is almost face to face with the human. He reaches out with his (now) human's hand and softly stroke Woohyun's cheek. "Master? Do you like it?" 

Woohyun was startled when he feels the warm hand touches his cheek. But before he got a time to make up his mind on what to reply, the former wolf was taken away from his sight by the fuming demon. 

"Yah! Don't touch him! I told you, he's  ** _MINE!_** " Sunggyu growled, both hands locking the other male's arms. 

This time, the wolf-man seems to have his patience running low. He challenges the demon with growling back, flashing his sets of sharp canines. "He's not yours! He made a contract with me!" 

"Ha! But he made one with me first!" Sunggyu let out a triumphant smile. Making Woohyun secretly wonders how come the demon sounds so childish just now.  _That's the first._  

Woohyun could already feel a headache forming, he should stop those two creatures fast before them fighting each other and ruin Woohyun's apartment. Moreover, the neighbors wouldn't like to see their room getting trashed or worse, burn in fire or something. He prefers to settle things calmly. 

"Wait! Sunggyu, wolf-ssi.. Please stop fighting, we could talk about this peacefully." Woohyun tried to interfere another word fight between the two, thankfully they didn't resort to anything violent yet and stop the verbal fight to look at Woohyun's direction. 

Now that Woohyun finally got their attention, he didn't actually know what to talk to them. So he asked a stupid but important question (for him) instead. "Uhh.. Now that you're no longer a wolf, I don't feel its right to call you wolf-ssi anymore. Are you.. Perhaps, have any name, wolf-ssi?" 

The former wolf's eyes grow bigger in delight, liking the attention his new 'Master' gives him. "Yes, I do. You can call me Hoya, Master." 

"Uhhmm.. Okay, Hoya-ssi. Now that we are being all civil, can you please wear clothes on? It's rather  _*cough*_  distracting  _*cough*_  uncomfortable fo-for me to see you like this." Woohyun dart his gazes elsewhere, while Hoya grins at the unintentional confession the human gave. 

"A-and while you change your clothes, I need to excuse myself to call my friend. He is an expert in this field. Perhaps he knows what's wrong with the spell, because a-actually I didn't intend to summon you." The human muttering the last part a bit softer than the rest. 

Then, Woohyun quickly run to his bedroom to retrieve his phone, afraid the wolf would be angry if he knew he was summoned by accident. Instructing the demon (who whined in protest), to give Hoya his loose t-shirt and pants. Missing the dejected look, the former wolf gives him. 

He quickly calls Sungyeol with his phone and fortunately the younger was quick to pick his call. “Yeol-ah, quick, come to my place! I don’t know what’s wrong, but I think, I might accidentally summon a wolf!” Wasting no time, Woohyun tried to quickly brief Sungyeol about the disaster in his house. 

But, Sungyeol is well,  _Sungyeol_. Instead of getting panic, the other sounds excited after hearing the news, jealous even. “Woahh! Hyung, that was so cool! I always want to have a wolf as a pet.” 

Woohyun was so done with the younger, he almost shouted the reply in frustration. “ **Lee Sungyeol!** Can you, for a second just be a normal friend and worry about my safety? There’s a wolf in your friend’s house and you sounds jealous of it instead??” 

“Eyy, but you’re still alive now, so the wolf must be tame, right? Tell me hyung, is it big? What’s the fur color? Can you play catch with it like how you did with a dog? Does mangmangie get scared of it? Did they fight?” Sungyeol shots endless questions, adding more headaches for Woohyun. 

In the end, Woohyun give up for asking Sungyeol’s help at all. “You know what, Yeol-ah? Don’t come. Just let me die in peace, maybe chewed by the wolf. Don’t forget to attend my funeral later and choose the prettiest flower to put on my grave, okay? Oh, but remember, I’m allergic to rose.” 

Sungyeol just let out a snort like laugh. “Stop being a drama queen, hyung. Okay, I’ll come over. I’m curious of the wolf too. Maybe I could adopt him after you died?” He let out a loud laugh at Woohyun’s fuming ‘LEE SUNGEYOL!’ and continues. “I’m joking. I’ll be there in fifteen. Okay?” 

With that, the younger ended the call, leaving Woohyun alone to deal with the mess for another fifteen minutes. With heavy heart, he drags himself back to the living room to check the two supernatural creatures doing. 

Unbeknownst to the human, while Woohyun decide to make a call, the demon and wolf pair was engaged in another verbal fight. It’s started with Sunggyu mocking the former wolf of his dejected look. Then it’s escalated to them insulting each other’s physique.  

Woohyun arrived to Sunggyu insulting Hoya’s height “ _Ha! What a midget wolf! What a pity, your dear Master didn’t want you._ ” And Hoya bite back with insulting Sunggyu’s eyes “ _Where’s your eyes? Do you actually can see clearly with those eyes of yours closing like that?_ ” 

The human tried to stop them, he really did. But none of them were listening to him, too far gone with their quarrel. Until they fight not only with words, Sunggyu somehow find an opening to attack the wolf and summon a heavy pan from the kitchen to throw at Hoya’s direction. 

Fortunately, the wolf blessed with a quick reflex and able to dodge the demon’s attack. But,  _unfortunately_  for Woohyun, the pan flew straight to his JYJ albums collection shelf, before hitting the floor with a loud sound. Breaking his ‘The Beginning’ limited edition album! 

That apparently snap Woohyun’s remaining patience. He is the most peaceful guy you could meet, but  ** _no one_**  messes with his JYJ album and get away with it! And a limited edition at that. _My Jaejoong hyung!_  

Woohyun was fuming in anger and maybe he releases some scary aura in the process, because both of the demon and wolf stopped their fight in instant. Attention fully on the only human in the room. 

If Woohyun was afraid of the supernatural creatures before, he didn’t feel it anymore now. Anger makes him blind. They didn’t know how much that album means to him. He gritted his teeth and point to his apartment’s front door. “Both of you! OUT!” 

Sunggyu looked so shock by the human’s sudden outburst, maybe the demon didn’t expect Woohyun dare to shout at him. While Hoya looks more of dejected and sorry (if the wolf still had his wolf ear, Woohyun bet it would curl downside). 

But Woohyun didn’t care at the moment, he walks towards the broken CD to cradle it in his hold. For now, he only wants to properly mourn at the death of his limited-edition album.  _Alone._  

However, none of the two non-humans moved from their spot. And Woohyun was ready to shout another outburst of anger, when suddenly his front door was opened forcefully. 

 “Woohyun hyung! Ah! There you are. Where’s the wolf?” Sungyeol leisurely walk to his apartment, eyes busy scanning the whole room for the potential place for the wolf’s hiding place since he didn’t see any wolf. Behind him, Myungsoo was walking closely. 

When Sungyeol still couldn’t find the wolf, just then he starts to pay attention to Woohyun’s current misery. Who currently busy back to moping over the broken CD in his hand.

“Hmm? Isn’t that your beloved JYJ’s album, hyung? The limited edition one, which you always boast to me? Why is it broken now? You don’t like Jaejoong anymore?  _Finally!_  You know, you were kinda scary when you talk to his poster that you used to place in your bedroom.”  

Sungyeol busy rambling about what he thought of Woohyun's weird hobby of collecting male idol's album and poster (not that he didn't have one himself), but never had the courage to talk about it. Not aware of misunderstanding on his part. 

The younger was still spewing some more words that embarrassed Woohyun more (he could hear a snicker coming from the raven-haired demon), until he finally can't take it and snap. 

"You idiot, they were the one who broke my precious album!" Woohyun point to the demon and wolf pair directions. "Beside, what's wrong with talking to him. Jaejoong hyung is handsome and cool." He mumbled sulkily, lips forming a pout. He feel like nobody understand him and Jaejoong relation. 

Sungyeol decide to drop the creepy detail that Woohyun was talking to a poster. He just let out a sigh and crouches down to Woohyun's level, loosely hug the older male and pat his head twice. “Hyung, it’s not the end of the world. Besides, why don’t you ask Sunggyu hyung to fix it? He is the one who broke it and I bet demon has some trick in his sleeve.”  

The younger tried to offer a solution to the sulking male. And honestly it didn’t sound bad at all, Woohyun was just too sad earlier that he didn’t think about it. Right, maybe he could ask the demon nicely to fix back the album. 

Woohyun with his new resolve, rise from his current position on the floor and put on his best puppy eyes to the red-haired demon’s direction. “Sunggyu, could you fix it? Please?” 

The 180-degree change from the shorter human seems to baffle Sunggyu, since the demon look so taken aback from the question (and sudden aegyo). But he quickly recovers and clears his throat, a bit louder than necessary. “Of course! You just didn’t ask me earlier.” 

He let out a sigh. “I still didn’t know what’s so important with that thing, human is weird. But okay, I’ll do it.” 

Sunggyu makes it sounds like a huge burden, but Woohyun could see the demon’s tail was swaying here and there, like how a dog would when it’s excited. And the tip of his lips quirking upside a bit, almost like he was suppressing a smile. It’s kinda cute. 

Sunggyu then flick his index finger to Woohyun’s direction and the album flew towards the demon’s awaiting hand. He mumbles a short spell and in another three seconds, the CD and album cover was back to its original state. 

Woohyun was awed by Sunggyu’s efficient way to fix back his album that he didn’t realized he is already running and hugging the demon. He looks up to meet Sunggyu’s eyes and give him his brightest smile. “Thank you, Sunggyu.”

Albeit being taken off guard by the sudden hug at first, Sunggyu tried to play it off coolly. Though in the end, he fails on hiding his smile. “It’s not a big deal, I can do much more than that.” 

The demon’s smile only got bigger and turned to a smug one, once he notices that the former wolf was eyeing him with eyes full of jealousy. He hugs back the clueless Woohyun, as to show Hoya that the human is his. 

However, Sungyeol who didn't seem to be bothered by the scene before him. Instead, now that he already solve Woohyun's problem, he continue to search the reason why he come in the first place. 

"Woohyun hyung, where's the wolf? I thought you said you summon a wolf, but I don't see any? Don't tell me.. Did you trick me just to make me fix your broken CD?" Sungyeol asked with an accusing glare. 

Woohyun suddenly remember about Hoya's presence in the room and quickly release himself from Sunggyu's embrance, much to the demon's liking. 

"Oh, right! Yeol-ah, I'm serious with the wolf thingy. There he is." Woohyun point his index finger to Hoya's direction, who oddly seems glowing in happiness.  _Probably_  because Woohyun just ditch Sunggyu and notice him. 

Sungyeol's eyes follow the direction that Woohyun has just point, only to meet with a seemingly normal human male. His face contort to a frown. 

"Uhh.. Hyung, I don't think I see any wolf there. Isn't he just a normal human? Though I admit he's kinda hot." Sungyeol tilt his head in confusion. 

He was about to walk closer to Hoya's direction to inspect the male more, but stopped by Myungsoo who decided to back hugging him at that exact moment. And Sungyeol is too weak towards the raven-haired demon, so he stay in his place and let the demon hug him. 

"Hoya-ssi here, is the wolf I mentioned before, or well,  _used to_. He decide to transform into a human form to not scare me further." Woohyun explain briefly while walking towards the former Wolf despite the demon behind him keep tugging his t-shirt sleeve in protest. 

Hearing the explanation, Sungyeol's eyes grows bigger in excitement, it sparks his interest. He always like it when magical things involved. "Really? Woahh, that was so cool! Can I summon one too?" 

Woohyun was no longer surprised by how the younger respond towards the news, Sungyeol seemingly have nothing to be afraid of (except if he run out of his coffee bean stock) in the past ten years Woohyun had known him. 

Instead, he quickly shot down the idea in a flat voice. "Nope." Not bothered by the younger's dejected look at all. He already got used to it after all these years befriending the male. 

"Actually, I wonder if there's something wrong with your spell book, Yeol-ah. I was planning on sending Sunggyu back with the spell, but it gave me a wolf familiar instead." He continues to explain further about Hoya-incident. 

Now that Woohyun remember, the spell book was the reasonable cause of this current mess he got into (except for the unintentional blood droplets fall into the circle accident).  _Why_  hadn't he think of checking the book before? 

Sungyeol seems to have a same thought, he quickly scanned the room and find his spell book lying open, halfway underneath the couch. He walks across the room to pick up the book, dragging the still clinging Myungsoo on his back. 

Upon some minutes of inspecting the book closely, Sungyeol let out a really loud laugh. Startling almost everyone in the room, except for the raven-haired demon who appear to be used with the taller male's absurd behavior. 

"Hyung! How can you not realized it earlier, that the page where the supposed to be spell for canceling contract with demon and sending them back was glued to each other with the page for summoning a wolf familiar?" He laugh some more after seeing the dumbfounded look on Woohyun's face. 

"Look." Sungyeol said, while he separates the sticking pages with his hands. True to his word, there were 2 pages from the place where Woohyun left it open to chant the spell earlier. 

"This is the title for the spell's name and requirements needed for the spell." Sungyeol point the 1st page with his index finger. "And this is the content for actual spell for nullify the contract." He points to the back of the 1st page that was hidden earlier, due to sticking to the next page. 

The taller male moves his index finger towards the 2nd page. "While here, is the title for the spell you used earlier to summon the wolf, or Hoya-ssi. It said  _'Spell for summoning a wolf familiar'_ , with some of the requirements for the spell, who oddly almost the same as the spell in the previous page, except for the  _'some_ _drops_ _of your blood'_  part." 

"And then here, - _that's where you went wrong-_  was written the spell you had just used." Sungyeol grins as he points to the next page, the actual page where Woohyun read the spell he chanted earlier. 

Woohyun could only gaped from the newfound facts, while Sungyeol is busy back to laughing at the elder's misery. Turns out, he was the one at fault for not checking the spell book earlier. _No wonder the page feels a bit thicker than the rest!_  

Meanwhile, the demon and the wolf were busy bickering behind Woohyun's back. Insulting each other for not being wanted by the human. When Woohyun decide to ask Sungyeol the question he already thought for a while. 

"Is there any spell to reverse the summoning? Perhaps, for both of them?" Woohyun point to his back, where Sunggyu and Hoya stand. 

That quickly stop the bickering between the demon and wolf pair, as they look at each other with the horrified expression. Both shouting at the same time while pointing at each other. "NO! Just send him back. I'll stay!" 

Woohyun was startled by the shouts, he really didn't understand why those two supernatural creatures so adamant on staying here in the first place. But he is sure he would get more incoming headaches if he let the two stays here any longer. 

So, he put on all his remaining hope in Sungyeol. Hopefully there really a reversing spell exist in the book somewhere. 

Only to have his hope crumbles in the next minute.  

"Sorry hyung. But the little note on the bottom part of the spell explained, that for the reverse summoning spell to work, both of the familiars and the contractor need to have an agreement to end the contract between them first, or else, the contract would last for a lifetime." Sungyeol smile sheepishly and look at the elder in pitying gaze. 

"Noooo.." Woohyun literally deflated after hearing the news. He sits down on the floor while regretting some choice he had made so far (befriending Sungyeol is included) in his head. 

However, the news from Sungyeol certainly had a different effect for the red-haired demon, as his expression turned into a smug one once again. "Hmmpphh.. Of course, it's not that simple to get rid of me, Hyun-ah." Sunggyu grinned widely and poke Woohyun's cheeks to tease him further. 

But the teasing didn't last for too long, because in another second, Hoya already moved to hug the still dispirited human close to his chest. "No need to worry, Master. I'll protect you from him as long as I'm here. I'm sure we could find another way to get rid of that filthy demon." The former wolf snickered when he saw Sunggyu getting annoyed once again. 

"Yah! How dare you to plan a rebel against me right in front of my face, you lowly mutt? Do you want me to turned you into a dog forever?" The demon threatens the seemingly unfazed wolf. 

"Can you two just be quiet for a second? My head feels like it's about to explode from your non-stop bickering." Woohyun huffed. Still sulking over the fact, he can't get his normal love life back yet with the two additional creatures bothering him every second. 

"Aww.. Look at that, hyung. You're loved by two hottest guy I've ever seen being with you, aren't you happy? This is like in a drama where the female main lead is being in the middle of love triangle." Sungyeol cooed. His eyes sparkling like how those teenagers who watch a love conflict scene from her favorite k-drama. 

Then all of the sudden, Myungsoo who was being quiet the entire time, decide to speak. "Or you want to make it a love square instead? I can join in if you want. Threesome, foursome, I don't really mind it that much." He adds casually, as if he was talking about the current weather. 

Woohyun look at the raven-haired demon in disbelief. Not believing he had just heard the most ridiculous thing come out from that perfect handsome face. _Sungyeol_ _must've corrupted him somehow._  

Hoya, who didn't know about Myungsoo's true nature, feel threatened by the weird offer. "Who are you? Do you want to steal my Master too?" He hugs Woohyun closer, his overprotective instinct kicked in. 

Sunggyu let out a snort, while trying to peel the wolf's hands (paws?) off the human. "Don't mind him, he's just a regular pervert. More importantly, let go of Woohyun, you dog."  

"Actually." Sungyel decides to interrupt the seem to be never ending bickering between the demon and wolf pair. "Why don't you two just share? You could make a fair scheduling for a date and all." The taller human tried to suggest another solution.  

But it didn't work in Woohyun's favor, so he voiced his protest. "Wait, not you too Yeol-ah. I thought you were on my side? Why none of you considered my feelings?" Woohyun become sulky, he felt betrayed by Sungyeol's suggestion. 

"Nahh.. I know you already have some feelings towards Sunggyu hyung, don't try to lie. I know you better than you do, hyung. Besides, this Hoya guy seems fine and he's hot. Upon closer inspection, isn't his looks resemble that one actor you like? Who is his name again.."  

Sungyeol tried to dig up his memory for some seconds. "AH! That Lee Howon guy! No wonder he looks so familiar when I first saw him. You like him the most, a close second after your Jaejoong hyung. Woahh, what a coincidence." The taller male was amazed and excited by the sudden revelation. 

Woohyun just flushed red because true to the younger's words, Sunggyu did grow on him a bit (a lot) and Hoya did look almost like a twin of the actor Lee Howon (he just noticed it himself now). It's actually easier than he like to admit, to let those two  _guys_  live with him. 

After listening to Sungyeol's not so bad suggestion, the red-haired demon and the former wolf gaze at each other in silent, before letting out a sigh. Sunggyu decide to talk first. 

"Okay, I'll bear with your guts if that mean I could keep Woohyun close all the time. Just keep your wolf side and don't bite the pillows later, okay?" The demon smirk teasingly at the wolf. 

"You jerk, I'm not some mutt who like to bite off things. Though I do love to bite during another, more  _exciting_  activities." Hoya run his fingers on Woohyun's neck with a grin. Drawing a low whimper from the human, while his eyes still on the red-haired demon. "But okay, I agree that we could share." 

Sungyeol saw the exchange between the supernatural pair and think he already finish his job here. Time to get home, he thought. "Okay, now that you two already vote for trying to share, I'll just take my leave now. We'll hang out some time later, when both of you decide to let that hyung of mine breath some outside airs." He finished it with his signature shit-eating-grin. 

"Until then." The taller human then drags the relaxed Myungsoo with him. Not before the raven-haired demon decide to add something again in the last minute. 

"My offer is still valid though, just notify me if you guys interested in trying the four--" The raven-haired male couldn't finish his rumbling, because Sungyeol decide to kiss him on the lips and drag the grinning demon outside quickly, afraid he would spew more rubbish suggestion if they spend another second there. 

With that, Woohyun's dream of having a perfectly normal love life with a perfectly normal human being, vanished into a thin air. He was outvoted (he still needs to work out on the number, to figure out why did he lose) by the decision for them to share him. 

But if he is being completely honest, having two utterly handsome male who always trying to please him and get his attention, didn't sounds that bad. They're not half as bad as before, when they decide not to fight with each other anymore. He could get used to it.  _Maybe._  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For those who were worried about mangmangie's whereabouts and safety, please rest assured. He/she(?) was at Woohyun's mom place when the even occurred. I don't know where to put the information in the story, so I'll just put it here.  
> And actually, Idk much about JYJ. I just put him here because one post on Woohyun's IG about him going to Jaejoong's concert. So, if I made a mistake about the album (I only google it), please be understanding.


End file.
